A Heros Hell
by deadred92
Summary: Eight years of abuse and beatings from his cousin Scott "Snotlout" Jorgenson and his packeys the Thorston twins at school. His father Stoick "The Vast" Haddock verbally and physically abuses him. Hiccup Haddock is at his end of the rope and in a dark place. The only thing that can chain him to the hell which he calls berk is his love, Astrid Hofferson. Full summary inside.
1. Summary

**Summary**

 **After eight years of Abuse and beating from his cousin Scott "Snotlout" jorgenson and his Lackeys The Thorston twins at school. When he gets home his father Stoick "The Vast" Haddock Verbal and Physicals Abuse him. Hiccup Haddock is at his end of rope and in a Dark place. the only thing chain him to hell which he calls berk is his love Astrid Hofferson. But when astrid turns on hiccup in fear that she will be targeted next. Hiccup decides to run away and joins USMC and Climbs his way up the Ranks.**

 **Now Seven years Later One First Lieutenant Hiccup Haddock is now one of the best Operators part of Marine Corps Forces Special Operations Command (MARSOC). Who Has been on deployment for last three years always trying to not go back home to hell but Fails and has go back and after seven years who says you can go home.**


	2. Chapter 1 : Decapitation PT1

**Skira Island- Present day: 1 AM  
**

"Dragon Actual, This Dragon 2. We have Eyes on HVT entering radio station. How copy? Over," Hiccup said into the radio, looking down his pair of binoculars.

"Solid copy, Dragon 2. Capone Actual wishes to send the Chinese Mainland a strong Message. Break. You have JDAM Support on stand by, call it in when ready."

"Solid, Dragon Actual," Hiccup muttered while pulling out his map to check if he has the right grid square, "I need to devise a CAS Misson at Grid 15H X8Y8. How copy?,Over"

"Solid copy, Dragon 2. JDAM Away. ETA 15 Sec," Commander Replied. Hiccup stood up watching the raido station and waited for the JDAM to come. He looked at his watch. 5...4...3...2...1...

BOOM

The once radio station with Chinese PLA HVT inside was now a crater of smoke and twisted metal. "Dragon Actual, This is Dragon Two. Good hit on Target. One Radio station Destroyed. How copy, Over ?"

"Solid Copy Dragon 2. Capone wishes to send his regards for cutting off commutations to the mainland. Break. Now evacuate 2.5 KM NE to Grid 13I X8Y3 to meet up with dragon 3 for exfil. Break. Be advised that PLA Forces in the Lower Vally are now on high Alert, it's recommend that you should avoid contact, copy My last. Over ?"

"Solid copy, Dragon Actual, moving to grid 13I X8Y3 now. Dragon 2 Out," Hiccup replied, and turned around to his men pulling out his map.

"All right men, PLA are now on high alert but we must get 2.5 km N.E over here," Hiccup instructed, gesturing at the map. "No shots fired unless its necessary, is that clear? OK, lets move." He put away his map and picked up his M4A1 Carbine. 1st lieutenant Hiccup Haddock was a 25 Year old veteran who had served in operations all over the world with USMC and now MARSOC, he lead a small fire team; Dragon 2. Dragon 2 consisted of 4 men:

1st LT: Hiccup Haddock (leader)

Sgt Major : James Eret (Rifleman) (Hiccup Best Friend)

Sgt: Paul Jackson (Medic)

Cpl: Alexander Miller (scout)

These guys are like a family to him and have been around since Dragon 2 was formed which was around 3 years ago. Now Hiccup was now leading his men through a forest of an island that most of the group had not even heard about before this operation stared... It was called Skira Island... The object of the mission was to help the Russian take back Skira from the Chinese While Russia and China will expect all out war on the mainland border of Russia/China.

*TimeSkip*

Hiccup was about less than 800M from the beach where him and his men would be picked up by Dragon 3 but there was a snag in the plan...

"Hiccup, look!" Eret whispered, looking in front of him and pointing. Hiccup looked up. "PLA 70M, there are just 4."

Hiccup thought the plan through. "Ok," he said. "Everyone find a person and mark him, on the count of three we doing a synchronize shot." Hiccup found his mark; a Chinese Sergeant. "Everyone ready?" everyone grunted. "OK ...3...2...1..."

BANG

 **PART 2 UP SOON PLEASE HOLD ON, WAIT ON MY MATE :)**

 **ENJOY**

 **PEACE OUT**


	3. Chapter 1 : Decapitation PT2

All the Chinese soldiers slumped to the ground... dead.

Hiccup had just killed a man. He swallowed and looked away but did not morn, he has killed before and will kill again.

"There is no time to hide the bodies," Hiccup shouted. "We will be long gone by the time they find them. Lets move out men."

Hiccup and his men hurried the last 800M to meet Dragon 3 and exfil before heading to the USS Gerald R. Ford to get some hot chow and sleep, then could be ready for the last attack on Skira Island.

*Timeskip*

As Hiccup and his team accompanied by Dragon 3 hopped of the boats inside the little docks of the USS Gerald R. Ford. Hiccup was greeted by another 1st lieutenant, who unlike him had never seen action, but instead been a huge suck up to the higher commander. Hiccup groaned and rolled his eyes. He hated people like him. The 1st lieutenant walked up to Hiccup's team and Dragon 3.

"Lieutenant Haddock," said 1st the other lieutenant. Violating another of Hiccups peeves by addressing him by his rank and name, not just his rank. "Capone wishes to see you in his quarters, the rest of you go to debrief." the 1st lieutenant then left, strutting out like he owned the place. God Hiccup want to punch him in the face but Eret held him back. That 1st lieutenant was just like Snotlout.

"Cool it Hiccup," Eret said calmly, "you dont want to start a fight before seeing Capone."

"You're right," Hiccup replied, "I'd better go see the old man, thanks man."

"Anytime," Eret replied, "trust me I want to deck him too."

Eret gave him a slap on the back and then walked away with the rest of Dragon 2 and Dragon 3. Hiccup however walked a different way, towards the cabin of major Nelson Hawk a.k.a Capone Actual. The major and Hiccup were been good friends since when Hiccup joined MARSOC as Sgt Major. Major Hawk had been Hiccup's team leader, but over time he started to get more bogged down with paperwork rather than fieldwork and deiced to promote Hiccup to 2nd lieutenant and retire to become Capone Actual.

As Hiccup moved though the Hallways of the USS Gerald R. Ford, he noticed one thing that they all seemed to have in common- all the men's hopes were high and they hoped that the operations on Skira Island would end quickly and that tomorrow and Chinese would surrender... One of these Hiccup knew for certain was true, tomorrow it will end but not before a high death toll was up on both sides of the fence.

Hiccup reached the door of the major, trying to rid all thoughts about tomorrow as he knocked on the door.

*knock knock*

"Enter," he heard the voice from inside call, so he open the door.

"Hiccup," the major said as he walked up to him and shook his hand, Hiccup responded with the jester, "Nelson, how's the paper work?"

"Ha, ha," Nelson said in his condescending voice. "Please sit" stated, pointing to a chair. "Well done with the radio tower, tracking general Han to the radio tower and then dropping a JDAM on him, nice one Haddock."

"Thanks Hawk," Hiccup replied, "so why am I here?"

"Hiccup," Nelson took his seat at his chair, "I have good news and bad news. The good news is your team is been redeployed to Okinawa for some R&R."

"Awesome," Hiccup replied, "we needed some good news."

"But the bad news is," Nelson said in a grim voice, leaning forward in his chair, "you're not going with them."

"WHAT" Hiccup yelled, furious standing up in his chair, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN I AM NOT GOING WITH THEM?"

"Hiccup," Nelson spoke calmly seeing Hiccup was angry " look, you need rest, you need go home..."

"Like hell i do, i don't fucking need rest," Hiccup spat, "I'm fine!"

"Hiccup" Nelson reasoned, "I tried, I really did, but you haven't been back to stateside for three years... look I know your life story, I pulled every string to get you to stay but this comes from the top. There was nothing I could do. If you dont go back you'll be kicked out of the marines for insubordination."

Hiccup sighed and the fell back in his seat exasperated. "Fine, when do I leave?"

"Tomorrow at 13:00 hours, so you have sometime to say goodbye" Nelson said, "Try to get some sleep Hiccup."

"Nelson, who's going to take over while I am gone?"

"Well," nelson said "I thought maybe we can promote Eret before you go and have him stand in your place while gone."

"Sounds great" Hiccup repiled, "well if thats all, I need to go debrief." Hiccup stood up and saluted the Major. The Major also stood up and replicated the act and then thrust out his hand, Hiccup gladly took the offer and shook it.

"Good luck Hiccup," Nelson said, "Give them hell and I will see you soon."

"Thanks Nelson" Hiccup replied as he walked out the door and went to find his men and break the news.

 **Berk: present day.**

"Geez Astrid," Gobber said rubbing his head, "can you please stop breaking guys noses for at least five bloody minutes?"

"Sorry," A young goddess woman with a fiery temper called Astrid Hofferson answered, but she didn't look in the least be it sorry. She hated when guys hit on her. She sighed. "You know there is only one guy for me Gobber."

"I know Astrid," Gobber sighed, "but he's gone, you need to let go."

"I could never," Astrid spat in a acid tone.

You see the thing about Astrid is that a while ago she loved one guy but after she did something terrible, which it hurt him a lot and almost crushed him, he ran away. As far as Astrid knows he hasn't been seen or even heard from him in 7 years, forcing Astrid to regret what she did every single day... now the 25 year old is now a barmaid at the local bar called 'The Forge' where her formal lover worked.

Now there was a guy on the floor rolling around with a broken after he tried to flirt with her and ... well... failed. Now there was blood on her hand and a angry boss to deal with as well. After cleaning up the blood and the guy's mate taking him the hospital the bar gradually started to become empty so Astrid had enough free time to watch to watch the news. A woman came up on the screen; she was reporting on the war at skira island, and was interviewing the troops who were in the fight. Astrid didn't really care about it untill the woman tried to interview a soldier but then another came along and told her to shove off. Astrid smiled at that. She did not care about the story, but more the solider.

"He looks really familiar," she thought, so she re-watched it again to try and guess who that man is.

little did she know; it's her love... 1st LT: Hiccup Haddock.

 **HEY GUYS I AM BACK**

 **SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT, BUT I AM BACK BABY AND READY TO PARTY**

 **SO HERE PART 2 YOU ENJOY**

 **CHAPTER 2 UP SOON**

 **PEACE OUT**


	4. Chapter 2: Nightmare

**P.S.A : GUYS CAN YOU PLEASE GO CHECK OUT SLIVER BLUE EYED WOLF. HE HAS BEEN A BIG HELP IN THIS STORY AND HE GOT SOME COOL STORIES TOO, SO GUY SEND SOME LOVE HIS WAY**

 **Now back to the story**

 **Marine Corps Air Station Futenma Okinawa Island.**

Hiccup stood on the runway, the stairs in front of him which lead up to his plane to take him... home. He took one look at C-130 Hercules and sighed then started to walk up the stairs. Just then he heard his name being called so he turn around to be greeted by his team.

"Hiccup," Eret yelled, "so you going to leave with out a goodbye?"

Hiccup laughed. "I thought you guys wouldn't come."

"We're your family," Miller said "we don't leave family behind."

"Yeah Hiccup," Jackson added, the he remembered. "Hey we got you this." Jackson pulled a photo from his jacket and gave to Hiccup who looked at it in surprise. The picture was taken when Dragon 2 was first formed and it was just before their first mission in Afghanistan. They were all kitted up and about to go. On the back of the photo was messages from all his team generally saying things like 'good luck' and 'give them hell'. Hiccup smiled at the picture suddenly have to fight back the urge to shed a tear.

"Oi, are you crying?" Eret said cocking his head, "Marines don't cry, especially MARSOC." Hiccup just laughed and wiped away the tear even though every one knew why Hiccup was crying... He wasn't going home...

...he's going to war.

Just then one of the plane crewman called out to Hiccup "Sir, we need to go."

Hiccup looked at his men one more time. "Go Captain" Eret said and saluted him. Hiccup had gotten promoted to capitan at the same time as Eret got promoted to lieutenant. "We got the base, covered."

Eret held out his had and Hiccup returned the jester and then pulled Eret in a bro hug... which he returned.

"Sir, we need to leave now!" the crewman yelled.

Hiccup glanced back at his men- this really was the last time, and picked up his bag and walked up the stairs to be greeted by crewman. As he entered the plane, he turn around yet again and looked at his all men .. his brothers ... his true family ... then the door closed and he knew he was... alone.

 **A Few Hours Later... somewhere over the Atlantic Ocean, sitting in a Cargo Hold Of A C-130 Hercules.**

Hiccup was getting restless, all he wanted to do was get off the the dam plane... he just wanted to be back with his men... his brothers. Hiccup tried to clear his mind so he deiced to get some sleep, however his mind rewarded him with a nightmare.

 **Berk, Berk High School... 7 years ago... Lunch Time: Hiccup's POV**

"Hello Hiccup," Scott Jorgensen said, also known as "Snotlout" and the star play of the Berk Raiders Football team. Oh yeah he is my worst tormentor and... my cousin. Yep, my worst bully happens to be my family.

"Where's my lunch money?" he said a condescending voice.

"Yeah Hiccup!" said Trevor or "Tuffnut" Thorston, one of Snotlout lackys chimed in. Him and Snotlout seem to want my life to be a living hell. But where he goes, his twin sister is sure to follow.

Rachel or "Ruffnut" Thorston then spotted her chance to speak up, a twisted grin on her face. "I Dont know what Astrid sees in you...Useless."

"What do you want?" I asked my voice monotone.

"Money NOW!" Snotlout yelled.

I went in my pocket and pulled out all of my money about $1.50 and proceed give it to Snotlout, to tired to do anything else.

"ONE F*** FIFTY?" He yelled "GOD THIS CAN'T EVEN BUY ME A COKE!" He threw the money in my face, distracting me and he went for a low blow and punched me in the stomach. I fell clutching my stomach, as I was on the floor he proceed to punch and kick me all till all i could do was huddle in a ball... I could do nothing, he kept on yelling at me and hitting me with the aid of his lackeys supporting him this is... until my angel came along...Astrid Hofferson.

"WHAT THE HELL, IS GOING ON?" she screamed, looking a me who was in a scared and bloody state in a ball on the polished floor of the cafeteria.

"Hey... babe," Scott said slyly, "How are you sweetheart?" I watched as Scott placed his arm around Astird, who in retaliation twisted his wrist until he was begging for mercy.

"Gezz Astrid..." Scott said in a whiny voice.

"What you doing with my boyfriend" Astrid demanded stubbornly.

"He's giving snotlout his lunch money... only $1.50," Tuffnut snicked.

"It's obviously not enough, so he is getting what he deserved," Snotlout said spitting on me.

"Stop it!" Astrid said fuming, "STOP IT NOW, WHAT HE DO TO YOU?"

"I don't know... bening born," Ruffnut snicked.

"Shut up, Ruffnut!" Astrid snapped, "Now, stop Snotlout."

"Make me." Snotlout challenged Astrid, smirking.

Astrid was about to attack but was stopped by Ruffnut. "Astird, I know your looking for Scholarship to study law." Astrid was shocked, how did Ruffnut know, only she and Hiccup knew. "It would be a shame if something would be bad might happen, I don't know, like if you got busted with alcohol and lose your chance to get one?"

She looked in shock at her; how could she be so devious? Ruffnut smirked then suddenly the the rest of the crowed started to chant. She looked at her bloody and bruised boyfriend begging for mercy, at those green watery eyes of his... she saw them begging not to do it.

It was him or her Scholarship...

She chose ... her Scholarship.

She mouthed how sorry she was... and kicked him again, again and again. Each time she struck out at him if felt like one thousand knifes piercing his heart,Hiccup would rather be attacked by Snotlout a million times, that been attacked once by her. His girlfriend. With every kick Astrid felt her heart break... she wanted to stop, but it in her family history and reputation on the line- they always went to university and became doctors or lawers ect ect. She could never break the tradition in her family, if she did it she would be shunned and dishonored and she loved her family as much as her boyfriend. But family came first.

As she was finished destroying her boyfriend and her relationship to save her Scholarship, Astrid turned around to see Ruffnut smiling and the rest the group cheering her and praising her, she was smiling but in the inside she was dying and wished with all her heart that she never did it. She turned around to see her boyfriend was ok, but all she found was a pool of blood. Little did she know that would she would never see her boyfriend again...

When Astrid was done beating up Hiccup, and her back was turned, Hiccup made a break for the door. He was walking down the hallways holding his stomach, and blood dripped every where he walked... but he could think about was all hope was gone. The fire in his eyes was extinguished. His father had abused him and the rest of his family too, all his mates and his girlfriend would rather beat him instead of stand up for him. He had had enough, so he deiced to... run.

 **...**

Hiccup was awoken by one of the plane crewman practically shouting in his ear. "Sir, we will be arriving at McCord Airfield in half an hour." Hiccup thanked the man and sat up in his chair and waited.

Half an hour went by fast and soon the wheel of the plane hit the ground and were rolling to a stand still. Hiccup was cool on the outside but inside he was a mess.

"Open outer doors," yelled one of the crew men.

"Show time," Hiccup said stepping outside.

 **Hey guys Here is Chapter 2 hope you enjoy, Don't worry i will put other characters P.O.V soon :) plus hiccup is almost back in berk i am so excited :)**

 **Also i want your opinion**

 ***Do you want to see hiccup and Astrid get back** **together**

 ***Or hiccup hold a grudge and not get back together**

 **Please let me know in comments**

 **And Once again big Thank you to silver Blue eyed wolf, please check him out and send him some love his way**  
 **New chapter will be up soon  
**

 **Peace out**


	5. Chapter 3: Return To Dust Pt 1

McChord Air Force Base: Present Day:

As Hiccup stepped outside the plane, he was greeted by the blinding white glare of the sun. He blinked once or twice, as his eyes adjusted to the light and he realized that he was not greeted by the blistering hot temperatures of Afghanistan, the smell of mix petrol, gun power and burnt rubber on the runway like he is used too, but instead a cool crispy summer breeze and the smell of pine from the trees. This scared Hiccup. He sighed and walked down the metal stairs but stopped at the last step and gazed at the ground.

"This is it..." Hiccup muttered and took his first step on home soil, the first step in three years...

... his first step into hell.

Hiccup sighed again and followed the yellow line into the terminal, there he was greeted by a young airman who was waiting for him at the door.

"Captain Haddock," said the young airman, Hiccup just nodded in reply, "message for you." The young airman quickly gave him the sealed envelop before moving on with his duties. Hiccup looked at the envelope with a curious expression and opened it, inside the letter said:

Hiccup,

Thought you need a ride... Parking spot C24.

Hawk.

P.s look in back... never leave home unprepared.

Hiccup smiled and placed the letter inside his jacket pocket before heading off towards the parking spot. When Hiccup arrived at C24 he found a Humvee parked there, waiting for him. He smiled again and walked up to the back door, opening it to find a case lying on the seat. Inside the case there was a small combat knife, a M45 Meusoc pistol with a silencer, a few extra mags and a bundle of cash. Hiccup couldn't help but laugh at how batshit crazy Hawk was, but he was thankful all the same.

Hiccup chucked his own bag down next to the case at the back before moving the front if the car and hopping into the driver's seat. He switched on the engine and drove out of the base. Now he finally was free.

He could go anywhere in the USA, hell, anywhere in the world if he wanted, but he deiced to head West to the coast, to a little town called...

Berk.

The big green sign saying "You are now leaving Olympia" caught his eye and Hiccup knew he was leaving the safety of the city and heading towards the depths of his own version of hell. This scared the living shit out of him. He past another sign but he couldn't be bothered to pay attention to it, his mind had drifted back to the last time he saw his father... or sperm donor as Hiccup likes to call him.

Berk...47 Founders lane... 7 years ago: Hiccup Pov

I arrive home from the physical, soul crushing attack from my ex-girlfriend blood still covering me.

I am going to run away but I don't know where to go... south, east, north, west? I don't know.

I reach the front door try to open it, but it would not budge. I try my key but sperm donor (my dad) must of changed the locks... again.

I sighed, frustrated and quickly ran around to the back to see if the back door or window was open, luckily the door was unlocked so I sneaked in. I ran straight to my room and began packing my bag with all my clothes, money the photo of me and my mum which was taken at my 10th birthday only just before a car accident claimed her life. That caused dad to start drinking which lead to him abusing me and blaming me for her death. I had almost finished packing my backpack, but then I heard my dad coming through the front door.

"HICCUP YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Stoick yelled "COME DOWN, I KNOW YOU'RE HERE!"

I was scared; really scared, so I decided to make a dash down the stairs and to the front door before he had time to react.

Bad idea.

As I made to front door he grabbed me and pinned me against the wall with his hand against my neck, choking me, until I was gasping for breath and begging for mercy.

"So..." Stoick yelled... I could smell the alcohol on his breath, "My little mistake, got in to a fight with his big better cousin today and lost. What a disgrace." He spat in my face. "My son could not defend himself." He let me go and I slid down the wall gasping for breath.

He kicked me. He punched me. Yelled abusive slurs... all I could do was huddle in a ball for the second time today and cry. After the attack he spat on me again before walking up the stairs. I heard the door lock to his office but I still stayed on the floor for half and hour before getting up and walking out the door... never to return.

 **Hey Guys... I am back from a long break due to things in my personal life and i would like to thank everyone that help me out :)**

 **Also i like to thank Silver Blue Eyed Wolf for editing this part of the chapter**

 **that also leads me to the second part... I am looking for a new editor to help out with more chapter so i can get them out to you faster. so if you are will to help me out, please pm and i will give full credit :)**

 **Peace out guys**


	6. Chapter 3: Return To Dust Pt 2

Berk City Centre... Half an hour later.

I walked around town with people looking at me; either giving me looks of pity or disgust... I wast lost and did not care what they thought, all I cared about was what was going to happen now. As i was walking I did not see where I was going and bumped into a building, causing myself to fall down. Getting up, I saw where I was ... the recruitment office. I felt something pulling inside of me, begging me to walk in, so I did. Stepping in I found a man who must've been in his late 20's early 30's - a Sargent - sitting behind a desk.

"Hello, son." he said. Looking at me, he did not see my cuts or bruise, or the dark red, blood or the tear stains down my face; but he looked past my exterior and saw perseverance, courage, determination and passion. He only said one word.

"Marines."

Berk Recruitment office... Two Days later.

Sep 22, 2009

I was waiting for the bus to take me to Marine Corps Recruit Depots down south in San Diego. The Sargent waited with me, but we said nothing. I have never been so nervous before. As I was about to say something, the bus pulled up and the door open. I gave one last look to the Sargent, nodded, and started to walk up the stairs. But before I could hop on, the Sargent pulled me back.

"Good Luck, Haddock" The Sargent spoke reassuringly, "I know you will go far, kid." He offed his hand out to me and I shook it, hopping onto the vehicle moments after, finding my seat.. and waited for my future.

Berk, Ravens Point...Present day.

This is it... Berk... home... hell on earth. Hiccup stood at the lookout, watching the once called small town. Now its a small city, full of high rise buildings, shops, malls and the biggest fishier in Washington state. Down there was Hiccup's hell. Sighing, Hiccup jumped in his Humvee and headed to the only place he knew... The forge.

The Forge was a small corner bar, run by his uncle/role-model Gobber. Hiccup used to work there since he was 14 till he ran away. This was the only place where he felt kind of safe in this hell hole. As hiccup pulled up outside the bar, it looked like nothing had changed in the seven years he had been gone. He smiled as he walked to the door and pulled his dog tags out. One of them had a key to the front door on it. He put the key in the lock and turned it. The sound of tumblers unlocking filled Hiccup with hope.

Hiccup took a deep breath and counted in his head... 3... 2... 1.

He opened the door and walked in ,just as the memories hit hiccup like a bat, the good: his first drink... his first date with his dream girl... his first kiss, but also the bad: his first time being abused... the first time an object was thrown at him... the first time that he was beaten by his father in public...

Hiccup just sighed and turned to lock the door. As he did this he felt a presence of another behind him. This was confirmed by the 'pump' sound of a 12 gauge shotgun...

 **Hey Guy here is part two i hope you enjoy**

 **I would like to thank ToxicGirlfriend For the assistance and helping edit this chapter :) check the stories out :)**

 **chapter 4 on the way soon :)**

 **Peace out**


	7. Chapter 4: Confertation

Hiccup stood there in a sticky situation ("ClusterFuck", that's what his men called it), with a 12 Gauge barrel point aimed at the back of his head and an unknown subject holding said gun with the will to kill him. Hiccup was about to ask a question to gain a picture of the person holding the shotgun, until...

"Who are you and what you doing here?" Spoke the person in a thick Scottish accent.

The smile on Hiccup's face grew, he knew this person and he knew that that shotgun is never loaded; this person wouldn't even hurt a fly.

"You got 3 seconds to give me a reason why I shouldn't redecorate my walls with your brains." the Scottish voice said, "1...2..."

"I can give three reasons." Hiccup answered "1. Knowing you old man you'd never hurt a fly, 2. I know that shotgun is never loaded, you only use it to scare people off." Hiccup decided to turn to face a now shocked ... Gobber "and 3. You would not kill your old apprentice, right Gobber?"

"HICCUP!" Gobber yelled with a smile on his face.

"That's right, old man," Hiccup said, "its me." Hiccup saw Gobber throw the shotgun on the table right beside them, sending alarm bells to Hiccup as he got ready into a fighting stance without alerting Gobber. But instead of a punch thrown at him he was engulfed in a bear hug that shocked Hiccup for a few seconds, but he returned the jester nonetheless.

"It's you Hiccup, really you!" Gobber said as he let go of him but keep his hands on his shoulders, looking at the new man in-front of him, ogling at his uniform "Where you been boy?"

Hiccup just smiled, "Marines Corp."

"Marines? Wow! That's great Hiccup! I am so proud of you... your mum would be proud of you." Gobber replied with his own smile.

"Thanks, Gobber." Hiccup said with a frown on his face, "How about a drink, eh? You promised me that once I graduated from high school."

Gobber laughed "Ok, son, you're right. How about you find us some glass and pull the stool while I find us that nice whisky bottle I saved for us?"

Hiccup nodded and walked to the bar while Gobber went to his office. Hiccup found some shot glasses and took a seat on the stools waiting for Gobber.

Gobber came out holding an unsealed bottle "Devils Cartel Vintage ,1985. Bought while down in Mexico near the Mazatlan, been saving this bottle until you graduated."

Gobber unscrewed the top and poured a bit of the whiskey in the cups and took a seat next to Hiccup.  
"A toast." he raised his glass, Hiccup following suit, "to you Hiccup, a true hero returns home." they clinked their cups and took a sip.

Hiccup coughed, "Wow," he croaked "that's ... Strong."

Gobber laughed and took another sip "Now tell me Hiccup, what you been doing?"

*Time-lapse (Few Hours later)*

"So let me get this straight," Gobber said "You have served all over the world?"

Hiccup nodded, he did not mind telling gobber where he had been due to the fact that he was ex military before hiccup was born, "That's right, from the great sands and mountains of the middle east to the jungles of south and central America. I was also just recently part of the operation on Skira island." He took a sip from his beer giving, up on the strong stuff to keep a clear head.

Gobber had looked shock and in disbelief "Wow, Hiccup, you served all over. What do you bloody do?"

Hiccup just laughed, "Sorry, Gobber, under strict rules not to tell anyone. If i did, it'd be like the old saying..." Hiccup leaned in. Now Gobber was curious, "if i told you, I'd have to kill you."

Gobber cracked up laughing in his chair, but completely understood Hiccup's point of view and where he was comming from. Then he looked at his watch, "Bloody hell kid, I am opening up shop in 20 minutes".

"Need help?" Hiccup asked.

"Nah son..." Gobber replied before Hiccup butted in.

"No old man," Hiccup said as he got off his stool, "you grab the sign while I grab the chairs, they still in the back?" Gobber just nodded and watched Hiccup walked to the back room.

"Welcome home hiccup, Welcome home."

*time laps (1 hour later)*

As the local Berk folk started to walk in, they were shocked by the newbie in military fatigues, sitting at the bar. Hiccup just ignored them and went back to nursing his bottle of beer, looking the photo of his brothers that he was given just before he left. He missed them so much... he wished to be at there side instead of this hellhole. Just then there was a loud bang at the door, followed by a lot of cheering and yelling. An irritated Hiccup turned around and looked at the door and he saw...

Scott "Snotlout" Jorgenson.

Hiccup could not believe it. The one person that caused so much pain for so many years... was acting like there was no care in the world, like nothing had changed... this angered hiccup to the point of fighting, but the circus just keeps getting better...

Next in the show of freaks that walked through the door were... "The packeys" Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston. This outraged Hiccup to the point now that he was looking for a scrap... that changed when the main attraction of the show strutted in...

Astrid Hoffer... Hiccup could not even finish her name without seething with anger. Hiccup turned around back to his drink to not look at the group of disgraceful shits that just entered the bar.

* * *

A headache grew in Astrid Hofferson's head from Snotlout's loud and obnoxious yelling, she needed a drink bad. Lucky for her the merry band were heading towards the local bar, "The Forge". As astrid walked in, she did not see the new person sitting at the bar, instead more focusing on the loud and annoying Snotlout who was cheering after winning the local football game for Berk Police Department against Berk Fire Department. As Astrid and The Thorston twins (Who were also picked up to celebrate with Snotlout) took a seat at their local booth they usually sat in, Snotlout brought over beers and the party was now underway... great.

*Time skip (45 Minutes Later)*

With Snotlout and Tuffnut now lost to alcohol, after a drinking game to see who was the best drinker, the sober girls now started to have a chat, about boys.

"So," Ruffnut said with raised eyebrows, "how was the date with Troy?"

Astrid felt her skin crawl when she heard his name, "It was horrible, all he did was talk about him and then at the end of the night he had the audacity to ask for sex."

"What did you do?" Ruffnut asked while taking a sip.

Astrid scoffed, "Punched him in the face and left him."

Ruffnut gagged and regurgitate her beer, "But Astrid! You're never going to lose your v-plates."

"Don't care." Astrid replied, "there's only one person I want to lose them to, OK?"

Ruffnut shook her head but knew to leave the subject alone, as she was about to take another drink something caught her eye, "Astrid,1 o'clock at bar, man in uniform."

Astrid turned her head and looked at the man . When she saw him, her jaw dropped to the floor. The man she saw on the news a few nights ago was now sitting in the bar and he looked really familiar, but she could not place where.

"Bloody hell, girl" Ruffnut said, "pick up your jaw and go talk to him!"

Astrid just sighed, "Will it get you off my back if I ask him over?" Ruffnut nodded. "Fine, I'm going." she said as she got up from her seat and started walking to the bar.

As she walked closer to the bar, distinctive features of the solider came to Astrid. The man had short auburn colored hair that had been cut to a short military cut, he also had a small beard growing and small scar on the left side from the bottom of his chin to his upper lip. His body was not overly muscular like Snotlout's but more like an athletic body, which was a huge turn on for Astrid. But, as Astrid got closer to him, she felt a fire grow inside of heart. She hadn't felt like this since she destroyed her relationship with... Astrid arrived at the bar and was stood right beside the man. She could see now that he was looking at a photo of a bunch of soldiers gathered together, it looked like his unit.

"Excuse me?" Astrid said as she tapped him on the shoulder. As he turned around his face went from calm and peaceful to angry scowl which now scared her, "I was just wondering if you'd like to sit with me and my mates?" the man just scoffed and turn back around, looking over his shoulder.

"Thanks, but i don't sit with back stabbing, self centered whore like you... bitch."

"EXCUSE ME!" Astrid yelled, this man just signed his death wish...

 **TBC HEHE...**

 **Hey guys hope you enjoyed. Sorry for the long update but just had writers block but i am back in full swing :)**

 **also i like to send some love to ToxicGirlfriend for being my beta and editing this chapter, please send some love there way**

 **once again enjoy guys and  
**

 **peace out**


End file.
